1995–96 NBA season
The 1995–96 NBA season was the 50th season of the National Basketball Association, although the league didn't celebrate this anniversary until the following season. The season ended with the Chicago Bulls defeating the Seattle SuperSonics 4 games to 2 in the NBA Finals to win the franchise's 4th championship. Notable occurrences *The Chicago Bulls finish the season with a combined regular season and postseason record of 87-13, the best in NBA history. Prior to the start of the NBA Playoffs, the Bulls shocked the basketball world by wearing black socks, claiming this as redemption to the city's most infamous sports moment, the Black Sox Scandal of 1919. The socks would become a Bulls playoff tradition, which other teams soon follow. However, this wasn't the first time a team or a particular player wore black socks; Orlando Magic guard Dennis Scott wore black socks while competing in the AT&T Three-Point Shootout at NBA All-Star Weekend. *Michael Jordan became the only player to win the NBA Finals MVP Award at least four times. *Michael Jordan won his NBA record 8th scoring title. *The Boston Celtics play their first game at the Fleet Center (now TD Garden). *The NBA marks its return to Canada after almost 50 years as the Toronto Raptors and the Vancouver Grizzlies make their debuts as the NBA's 28th and 29th franchises. The Grizzlies began play at GM Place while the Raptors set up shop at SkyDome (now Rogers Centre). In addition to that, both franchises emerge victorious in their debut games. *The 1996 NBA All-Star Game was played at the Alamodome in San Antonio, Texas, with the East defeating the West 129–118. Michael Jordan of the Chicago Bulls was named the game's MVP. *Referees were locked out to begin the season, but reached an agreement to return to work in December 1995. *Magic Johnson comes out of retirement to play in 32 games for Los Angeles before retiring again at the end of the season. *The Philadelphia 76ers play their final game at The Spectrum (then Corestates Spectrum). *Hakeem Olajuwon passes Kareem Abdul-Jabbar as the all-time leader in blocked shots in the last game of the season. *Portland Trail Blazers' longest sellout streak by any team in professional sports ends at 814, during which the team played its first season at higher-capacity Rose Garden. *The Sacramento Kings first playoff appearance since the 1986 NBA Playoffs. Final standings Eastern Conference | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Western Conference | valign="top" width="50%"| |} C''' - NBA Champions Statistics leaders NBA awards Yearly awards *'''Most Valuable Player: Michael Jordan, Chicago Bulls *'Rookie of the Year:' Damon Stoudamire, Toronto Raptors *'Defensive Player of the Year:' Gary Payton, Seattle SuperSonics *'Sixth Man of the Year:' Toni Kukoč, Chicago Bulls *'Most Improved Player:' Gheorghe Muresan, Washington Bullets *'Coach of the Year:' Phil Jackson, Chicago Bulls *'All-NBA First Team:' **F - Karl Malone, Utah Jazz **F - Scottie Pippen, Chicago Bulls **C - David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs **G - Michael Jordan, Chicago Bulls **G - Anfernee Hardaway, Orlando Magic *'All-NBA Second Team:' **F - Shawn Kemp, Seattle SuperSonics **F - Grant Hill, Detroit Pistons **C - Hakeem Olajuwon, Houston Rockets **G - Gary Payton, Seattle SuperSonics **G - John Stockton, Utah Jazz *'All-NBA Third Team:' **F - Charles Barkley, Phoenix Suns **F - Juwan Howard, Washington Bullets **C - Shaquille O'Neal, Orlando Magic **G - Mitch Richmond, Sacramento Kings **G - Reggie Miller, Indiana Pacers *'NBA All-Defensive First Team:' **F - Dennis Rodman, Chicago Bulls **F - Scottie Pippen, Chicago Bulls **C - David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs **G - Michael Jordan, Chicago Bulls **G - Gary Payton, Seattle SuperSonics *'NBA All-Defensive Second Team:' **F - Horace Grant, Orlando Magic **F - Derrick McKey, Indiana Pacers **C - Hakeem Olajuwon, Houston Rockets **G - Bobby Phills, Cleveland Cavaliers **G - Mookie Blaylock, Atlanta Hawks *'All-NBA Rookie First Team:' **Damon Stoudamire, Toronto Raptors **Joe Smith, Golden State Warriors **Jerry Stackhouse, Philadelphia 76ers **Antonio McDyess, Denver Nuggets **Arvydas Sabonis, Portland Trail Blazers **Michael Finley, Phoenix Suns *'All-NBA Rookie Second Team:' **Rasheed Wallace, Washington Bullets **Kevin Garnett, Minnesota Timberwolves **Bryant Reeves, Vancouver Grizzlies **Brent Barry, Los Angeles Clippers **Tyus Edney, Sacramento Kings '' '' Player of the week The following players were named NBA Player of the Week. Player of the month The following players were named NBA Player of the Month. Rookie of the month The following players were named NBA Rookie of the Month. Coach of the month The following coaches were named NBA Coach of the Month. Category:NBA season